Shock absorbers may be included on a variety of aircraft landing gear. Aircraft landing gear typically include damping systems such as a shock absorber to control loads during landing and ground maneuvering and to control bounce of an aircraft while in contact with the ground (e.g., during landing or running over a disturbance on a runway). In some cases, it may be desirable for the initial compression of a shock absorber during landing to not absorb much energy and allow a relatively undamped compression, but it may also be desirable to allow the shock absorber to have full capability to dampen shock strut extension to prevent excessive bounce or loads on the landing gear